Don't Let Me Regret This Andy
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam and Andy talk about him being a control freak.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. I can't help noticing just how similar Sam and Andy scenes are for the ending of episode 4 for both season 1 and 3. They both have Sam saying he doesn't want anything happening to her. Or something to that effect. Both in the parking lot and him asking her if she needs a ride. Right?

Thank you to **smdaniels20, jimi18, kmart92, katesari, edge15684, tiva forever2009-2010, McSwarek87, linda p, katydid13 and ariel** for your reviews. And to everyone who has added me to their favourites and alerts.

**Summ****ary** : My take on what's missing between Sam and Andy in episode 4 season 3.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Rookie Blue. But I do own the confusion over use of the word 'hungover' and 'hangover'. Anyone want to help me with that?

**xox**

Sam was going through his mail when he felt Andy's arms snaked around his shoulders from behind. She snuggled her face against his neck. He ruffled her hair before placing a kiss on the top of her head. At her continued silence after a full minute, he patted her arm that was across his chest.

"Hey, what is wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You don't have to apologize for ravishing me against my fridge just now, McNally."

"I'm not apologizing for that." She playfully smacked his chest without lifting her face off his neck.

"The bad coffee?"

"Not my fault. You wouldn't let me taste it."

She could feel his chest rumbled as he chuckled before asking, "Adjusting my truck seat?"

"No." She whined before finally straightening to release him. "Could you please…"

He grabbed her arms and tossed his head back to look at her. "Shut up?" he offered.

"Yes. No. I mean.."

"Sweetheart?" Sam reached up and pulled her head down till her lips were mere inches from his.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to start over?"

At her nod, he gently tugged her for a kiss before he pulled her on to his lap.

"I'm sorry I said that you were a .."

"Control freak?" He smirked.

"Actually, I didn't say it. You did. I just said, freak."

"Same thing." He winked.

She frowned, pouted and plucked at the imaginary lint on his shirt.

"Andy?" He lifted her chin to look into her eyes and huskily whispered, "What?"

"I figured out why you are like that."

"This should be interesting. Ouch!"

"I remembered what you said after that hooker night."

"Hooker night? McNally, are you sure you are not having a hangover still?"

"I do not have a hangover." She groaned.

"Huh-huh."

"Ok. Anymore. I do not have a hangover, anymore. Happy?"

He tapped her nose while looking smug.

"Look, I was referring to the night when I did my first undercover. That hooker detail with Gail?"

"Ahh. Yes. Leopard print."

"I was in green!"

"I know. Good choice and you wore it well. I wouldn't have been able to keep my mind on the job if you had worn the leopard.."

"SAM!" She pinched his side.

"Alright. Alright. What about that night?"

"It was the next morning actually. At the car park. You told me that it was your job. If anything happens to me it will be on you. That is why you don't want us to get hurt or screw up, isn't it?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah. I realize that's what makes you hold on a little tight. You are just doing your job Sam."

"Hate to break it to you Sweetheart. But you got that wrong."

"Huh?"

"It is not just a job, Andy." His palm cupped her jaw as he explained. "As a Training Officer, I do not want anything to happen to my Rookie or rookies. It is not about being making me look bad if you all screw up. TO or not, it is my responsibility to make sure you all get through your job alive. That was why I was and still tough on all of you."

"But you can't turn off from being a training officer."

"I can't because as a person I do not want anyone that I care about get hurt."

"So you care for all of us?"

"Some more than others." He dimpled. "Look, I may be a control freak but I am not heartless."

"I know. You can be nice if you want to be."

"Yeah. Especially to one in particular." Andy felt his hand under her shirt.

"Really?" She grinned.

"Yup! The one that just refuse to stop talking."

Sam saw her gasped before replying nonchalantly, "Dov would be happy to know that you OWWW!"

"Watch it." He softened his rebuke with a quick kiss on her lips. "That's why I've been hard on you most."

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you getting hard on me?" She whispered against his lips while her hand travelled down his stomach.

"McNally…." He warned as he got her double meaning.

"So, was I your favourite?" She punctuated her question with kisses along his jaw.

"Sweetheart, you continue kissing and touching me like that; we will never finish this conversation."

"It won't be the first time."

"And it won't be the last."

_Later….._

Sam turned over expecting to pull a warm body closer to his. He lifted his head off his pillow when he found the other side of the bed empty.

"Andy?"

"Yup!" Came her somewhat muffled reply.

Thinking that her voice sounded odd, Sam threw back the blankets and swung his legs off the bed to look for her. He almost fell over when he stepped on something unfamiliar and heard a yelp.

"Sam! My leg!"

"What are you doing down there?" He looked down between his spread legs to see Andy's jeans clad legs protruding from under the bed.

"I'm … trying… to… to…to… Ahhh! Got it!" She cried triumphantly and wriggled out from under the bed.

"My hair clip." She grinned and showed him her find.

Sam tugged her between his legs and fell over backwards pulling her to topple on him.

"Sam you have to let me go." She struggled half-heartedly.

"You are dressed." He made a show of giving her a pat down.

She smiled and nodded.

"In a hurry to run off somewhere?"

Holding her smile, she nodded again.

He turned over and trapped her beneath him.

"Thinking of taking my truck for a joyride?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"You won't get far without my truck."

"I won't need your truck." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Because…."

"I'm just going back to your kitchen."

"Oh-oh!"

"Very funny." She swatted his shoulder. "I've started on dinner and I just came in here to get my hair clip."

"You mean this?" He gently plucked the clip off her hair and threw it over his shoulder. The second time he did that day.

"Sam!"

"I love it when you let your hair down, McNally." His brows furrowed when she giggled. "What?"

"You. You should let your down hair down too."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to relax Sam. Not to …."

"Are we back to talking about my being a control freak?"

"Hmmm-hmmm." A mischievous smile played on Andy's lips as she nodded.

"Okie doke." He settled more comfortably against the pillows and pulled her to him. "Let's deal with this together. What do you suggest?"

"Like I mentioned before, I think you should let us fumble around and figure things out for ourselves. Let us learn our own way. Give us a chance to prove ourselves."

"Didn't I let GI Joe drive?"

"Yes."

"And didn't I let Nash make the decision to move the car?"

"Yes you did. But then you got all grouchy and made it like it was your fault that she made that decision." She shook his arm. "Let us have some room?"

"Is this just you or all of you?"

"All of us."

"Hmmm. Let's just talk about you first." He glanced down as she looked up to him. "So, you want me to let you do things on your own?"

"Workwise? Yeah. You have to let me have a little room to learn. You can't be holding my hand all the time."

"I thought you love it when I hold your hand." He interlaced his fingers with hers.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes.

"So you want me to let you learn from your mistakes?"

"Hmm.. Yeah. Something like that. Let me work things out myself. You did say I'm ready."

He closed his eyes and muttered a "Please don't let me regret this." under his breath which earned him a slap on his thigh.

"Ok. Here's the deal. I will try to let you fumble your way around on your own. But if a situation calls for me to step in, I will."

"Try? Come on Sam." Andy made puppy dog eyes at him.

"Try. Or no deal." He gave her his infuriating smirk. "So, what will it be?"

"Fine." She hissed.

"Good." After kissing her soundly, he moved to get off the bed. "Come on Bambi. Let me show you how to grill a perfect steak."

"Oh! Here we go again." She rolled her eyes. "Can't you just relax and let me do things my way?"

"Do things your way? Like making me have ice-cream before ten in the morning? Making me cringe at the way you drive my truck? Not to mention the evil grin you flashed me every time we were nearing a stop light! Is this part of learning too?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." She kissed his cheek before giving him her best smile.

He studied her for a few seconds before taking in a deep breath. He exhaled and took in another breath. A frown marred his brows.

"Well?" She scrunched her nose adorably as she waited for his answer.

"Do things your way?"

She nodded expectantly.

"I have to keep quiet and let you do things?"

"Yes. That's what I'm asking." She climbed on top of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Please? Please?"

"Like I'm just supposed to keep quiet while you burn my dinner so that you can have room to learn?" Sam waited a few seconds before his girlfriend registered is question.

"What? OHH! Your steak! Oh Sam! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She scrambled out of his arms and ran to the kitchen.

Taking the steak off the grill, Sam saw how her shoulders drooped as she sighed, "Oh Sam. What have I done?"

"Hey.. Shhh. Don't worry alright?" He came behind her and rubbed her shoulders as he pulled her against his chest. "Look at it this way; it is all part of learning McNally. Oooff!"

"This is all your fault. You distracted me."

"You are always distracted by my awesomness."

"You just love it when you are right, don't you?"

"Didn't I say I am awesome?" He teased.

"But Sam! I've ruined dinner." She muttered as she sagged against him. "You are never going to let this go are you?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning close to her ear, he proceeded to push her worries away.

"It is just burnt steak Andy, not the end of the world. You can fix this." He turned her around and cupped her face in his hands. "How about if you just pick up the phone and call the…"

"I'm going to smack you with the pan if you say hambulance." Andy threatened when she saw his dimples.

"Pizza it is!"

THE END

Thank you for reading. It would be nice to hear what you think.


End file.
